


Can You Feel It?

by Kiiesaa



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Can you feel it is lit, I REGRET NOTHING, I love this ship so I wrote this, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiesaa/pseuds/Kiiesaa
Summary: Can't you feel it? It's about time you said something.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First contribution to the fandom. Yey!

The older had his back pressed against a soft mattress, of a bed that didn’t belong to him, hands grasping down onto the fragrant bed sheets. He let out a sharp gasp as he felt his entrance being penetrated by a thick and long length, grumbling at the sudden flash of pain. “Ya..Yan..umg. Y-Yanan!”

“Relax,” the younger whispered softly against his ear as he felt the older tighten around him, leaving the younger with no room to move or to push ahead.

But it was easier said than done.

The younger was huge— Yanan was tall and everything about his body was proportional so he had to be. Changgu felt his insides burning and was trying his best not to scream, biting down his lower lip so hard that it had gone red.

Yanan leaned down, claimed the elder’s lips, trying to get him to relax as he pushed further inside, pass those tight ring of muscles, but careful enough not to hurt the other. Changgu’s cries were swallowed by the younger as he snaked his tongue inside the elder’s sinful mouth to distract him from the sharp agony he was bound to be in. The older wrapped his arms around the younger’s neck, deepening the kiss.

One would think that since they’ve done this more than once that Changgu would be used to it by now, but he really wasn’t. With much effort and being extra conscious, once the younger was fully seated inside, he broke the kiss, a trail of saliva still connecting their lips, burying his head against the elder’s shoulder, breathing in the sweet fragrance of the other. The older smelled like vanilla and tinge of roses, Yanan finds the scent intoxicating.

Changgu was panting heavily while Yanan hadn’t moved an inch, letting the older get used to his size before he even thought of moving.

Everything was just too much for Changgu to take, his senses were overwhelmed.

He felt so full, so sensitive, and so complete- somehow it was scary.

“You’re so tight around me hyung,” Yanan said huskily in a hushed voice into the elder’s ear when he detected the elder’s obvious discomfort as his hand reach for his other leg, spreading them so he could settle himself in between. “So hot.”

Changgu tried his best not to moan out loud. The younger’s voice was so low and so masculine- oozing with sexual appeal that it turned him on. Without much warning, after being certain that the older had regained his regular breathing, Yanan slowly pulled his length out only to push it back in with full force. The former gasped out loud at the sudden movement.

Yanan was usually gentle with him, taking him slowly, but today wasn’t one of those days. Every thrust felt rushed and Changgu could only whimper and writhe on the sheets.

When the younger had brushed against that bundle of nerves inside him, he knew he had lost it, multiple shivers running down his spine until it reached his manhood, throbbing at the sensation. He wanted to scream or cry- Yanan liked it best when he was loud. But the other members were at the dorm, just a door away, and were asleep. Heaven knows that the walls in their dorm weren’t the thickest. If he can’t control himself now, they’d found out about them. And that will only lead to more trouble. He wasn’t ready to face the consequences after.

Changgu had his mouth covered with the back of his hand when the younger’s speed turned erratic, muffling his moans to keep them in, drool sliding out the end of his lips. Everything felt so good, so surreal. He didn’t want it to stop.

This wasn’t the first time that they’ve been like this; they’ve been going at it since they were trainees. Stuff like this between them have happened alot, especially since both are healthy growing men and are stressed 24/7 about training and being able to debut.

“Hyung, look at me,” another soft murmur came, the younger biting down his earlobe before he licked teasingly as a soft apology when the older whined.

Changgu opened his eyes- he didn’t know he had even closed them in the first place- only to be met by the younger’s, looking at him from above. Yanan groaned lowly with every move he made, beads of sweat evident on his forehead. Although he was sliding crudely inside of the older, he hadn’t broken the eye contact he had established. It took everything Changgu had to not break the contact as well, to stare back at him through half lidded eyes, drunk with pleasure at what the younger was doing to him. Something about the look Yanan gave him made him tremble and weak in the knees- if that was even possible. Various emotions clouded the younger’s eyes; lust, want, need, admiration, adoration. But there was something more, something there that made Changgu’s breathe get caught on his throat, he felt his eyes starting to sting, tears welling in the side.

It was there but he was afraid of what it was, afraid of what it implied to the both of them. It felt like uncharted territories and he didn’t want to venture on it more. It’ll hurt both of them in the end.

“M-more,” he choked; his voice was hoarse when it came out, a tear rolling down his cheek. The younger saw it and wiped it off with his thumb, giving him another gentle smile that could end world hunger before he leaned down and kissed him passionately until he was out of breathe again- no tongue, just lips. “Give me m-more,” he whispered against their connected lips, feeling the younger smirk in return.

And Yanan was happy to comply.

_Innocent, Pure, Untainted_ , those were what Yanan had been labelled with eversince he first came to Cube.

“I like it when you’re like this, hyung,” he was sneering when he pushed himself back up, using his arms as leverage, staring down at the older, and thrusts getting desperate and harsh, wanting to wreck the older more, craving for his reactions. “So needy. So sexy.”

But Changgu knew better.

Coming to a whole different country just for the sake of turning your dreams into reality is a risky move, anyone could attest to that, but not the tall Chinese male. When the opportunity came, in the form of being invited to Cube for an audition, without second thoughts, he packed his bags, left Shanghai and took the firsy flight to Seoul.

Sure, he had quite a hard time adjusting at first, his Korean has at a toddler’s level and he had no means of communicating with anyone around him. Hongseok, who knows how to speak mandarin, had helped him out a lot.

Yanan was loved by everyone in the company when he joined, especially the members.

He had a bright personality and was jolly. He was the ray of sunshine they needed in dark times.

That would probably be the reason by Changgu was attracted to him like bees on honey from the very beginning. They became friends, rather than just two guys forced to be band mates, they became close, rather than just acquaintances. But somehow, as time passed by, everything changed.

It was in the wee hours of night when the members had returned to their dorm after a rigorous practice session. They were going to debut in a few days and everyone was excited yet nervous at the same time. They had been practicing nonstop for a few days and the stress that had accumulated was no joke. Everyone felt the pressure; even the maknaes. It was a good thing no one had cracked yet. They couldn’t afford to break down right now, not when they are so close to achieving their dreams.

Changgu had just finished taking a bath when he went back to his shared bed room with Yanan. The younger was sitting on his bed, arms resting on his lap, head hanged low, and turned to look up only when he entered the room.

The tension he had denied of being there in the first place had made itself known and what was when Changgu knew he couldn’t resist if the younger made his advances, it made him ache with want. Besides, they’ve done this before. There was nothing to lose.

As he was about his climb his bed since they share a double decker bed, Yanan had grabbed him by the wrist, preventing him from moving. Before he knew it, he laid flat on the younger’s bed, lips on his, making its claim. Frustrations were at its peak and both couldn’t take it anymore, the sexual tension was suffocating and they needed to get it over with.

How and why it happened, Changgu wasn’t so sure, it just did. They drowned themselves in each other’s presence.

The younger was now pounding on him, abusing his hole with unforgiving and rough thrust but Changgu doesn’t complain. He likes the pain. He likes it when Yanan isn’t prim and proper; he likes it when the younger loses control.

“You coming hyung?” the younger snickered, voice sounded cocky, feeling the older clench around him, almost driving him to the edge.

Yanan was awesome in bed, he was a monster. He knew what buttons to push to leave him breathless and wanting for more.

“G-gon..Go-gonnaaa..” his words came out gibberish, he felt his hole contracting and he knew it won’t be long until he exploded. He wasn’t going to last long, not when the younger hit his prostate every single time he was inside, forcefully demanding him to submit.

“What a naughty little hyung. Coming just from being fucked behind,” his voice was teasing, arms caressing his inner thigh before he took his leg and placed in above his shoulder to get a better angle. With the sudden change of position, he felt as if the younger had gotten deeper into him. Yanan kept talking, kept saying things to rile him up even more, somehow it had a direct link to his cock, every dirty word that came from his mouth made the older tremble in need and he was lost. "That's right. Only I can make you like this."

He had his hands on the younger’s back, holding on to him for dear life as he was feeling close. The younger was getting bigger inside of him and he knew his orgasm was near. His stomach was coiling, every muscle spasm, tears were straining his eyes. What has Yanan done to him? It was nothing and everything at the same time.

“Come for me,” it was soft yet it was commanding.

That was all it took and he came undone- a mess- couldn’t contain a high pitched cry when he reached his release and came into both of their stomachs, staining the sheets beneath them, nail clawing harshly into the younger’s back at the feeling- it would leave a mark in the morning but he doesn’t care. He was in heaven and he needed something to stay grounded, to stay sane.

His release triggered the younger’s and after one more hard thrust, he came inside the older with a groan, whispering his name, filling him to the hilt with his warm and hot essence. The older was trying to regain his breathe, panting heavily, coming down from his high. He felt exhaustion and fatigue wash over his entire body a few seconds later.

The younger pulled out slowly and Changgu shivered, feeling empty before everything turned black.

He felt complete somehow.

 

The next day he woke up to a massive headache and a sore ass. Rubbing his eyes, he realized that he was still on Yanan’s bed.

I might have dozed off after, he thought.

Seeing as the younger wasn’t in the room anymore, he took off the blankets and headed straight for the bathroom, noting that he was wearing boxers instead of being streak naked and didn’t feel gross.

_He might have cleaned me up after I passed out_.

After taking a short shower and cleaning himself up, he went to the kitchen to get breakfast. As expected, the other members were already there before him, talking across the kitchen table while munching on the food that Jinho and Hongseok had made for all of them. The other 5 members from the other dorm visited them that day- all 10 of them were complete and their dorm felt packed.

“Have some breakfast Changgu,” Hongseok said when he noticed the younger by the door and motioned him to join them at the table. As usual, there was a vacant seat reserved just for him besides Yanan, who was busy eating, who looked up and the mention of his name.

Somehow it became a silent rule amongst the members that Changgu should always be besides Yanan no matter where they go or what they do. He doesn’t complain, he likes the very idea itself.

“Eat up, I bet you’re really hungry,” Jinho commented when he handed the other a plate and spared him a mischievous smirk. Changgu flushed at the underlying thought of the elder’s assertion but made no reply, quietly reaching for the stack of pancakes Hongseok had cooked for them.

Nothing gets pass Jinho’s observation skills after all.

“What do you mean?” the question came from Hwitaek, who was besides the eldest, brows furrowed when he heard what Jinho said.

“Cause he has been up all night?” Jinho answered back, unfazed.

“Doing what?” Hyojong, who was besides the leader, pried as well, interested.

Changgu was internally panicking although he it hid well, his usual calm and reserved demeanour shown on the outside. His acting courses were really useful after all. Much to the former’s pleasure, Jinho just shrugged, dismissing the topic, turning back to Hongseok to his left to engage in a hushed conversation, blocking everyone out.

The leader and Hyojong seemed dissatisfied with the answer but chose to let it be and continued eating as well, occasionally joining Wooseok in teasing Yuto or Shinwon about something.

Changgu was relieved. He let out a sigh he didn’t know he was containing.

“Hyung, you feeling alright?” the sudden question from the Chinese male besides him made him jolt. “Nothing hurts?” his voice was low, low enough for only Changgu to hear, trailing with concern and his eyes gleamed with some sort of unrecognizable emotion.

“Yeah. I’m fine,” he answered with a tired yet genuine smile, barely hiding the fact that he felt warm that Yanan was worried about him. “Don’t worry.”

The other nodded, gave him a smile as a reply, placed his hand above his thigh, away from the other members’ prying eyes, gave it a soft squeeze before he went back to eating, watching the maknaes as they teased the leader.

Changgu tried to take his attention somewhere else, somewhere other than the hand that was on his lap. He would never admit it out loud or to his self but that one small touch from the younger brought about weird sentiments in him and stirred him senseless. His touch burned, in the most delicious way possible.

But no matter how hard he tried, to look away, to avoid him, his eyes would always fall back on Yanan. Seeing the other smile or whine when the older members made fun of him made Changgu chuckle. He had to put his hand on his mouth, pretending to cough so that no one would notice.

Sometimes it made him wonder if Yanan was just pulling a front and was deceiving everyone with his façade. But Changgu knew that wasn’t the case.

Yanan wasn’t like that. He was never pretentious. He was still the same.

He was just different when they were together and alone. And Changgu didn’t seem to mind. Yanan can act all he want in front of everyone, can pretend to be pure when he really wasn’t- Changgu could care less.

But in their room, in either of their beds- where their bodies meet, he knew what the real Yanan was like.

And only he could get to see that sight of the younger, Changgu was happy with that thought alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking of writing more. Any ideas? Leave comments! :D Hit me up in twitter? This girl needs pentafam friends. TT @Kiiesaa


End file.
